Summer Love
by lost-girl666
Summary: Bella is having to spend her summer with her family, when its the last thing she wants to do,But when she see an old friend named Edward and Bella falls for him.She also finds out a secret of Edward's. all human. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summer love

Summery

_bella is a 17year old who is forced to go to go away. She has _

_been heart broken. All she wants to do is stay at home. _

_When she finds out that she has to go away for the summer. _

_She wants know part of it. But when she gets there _

_she see an old friend named Edward.. When Bella_

_falls for Edward. She also finds out a secret of Edward's that _

_may change everything._

_

* * *

  
_

I was awaken by my little brother standing over me with a big smile on his face unfortunately he was the only one that was happy in the room. I lied in my bed for a good 20 minutes before getting up and stumbling to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, i saw an unhappy, 17 year old looking back at me, I was nothing special.I was 5'5 had long Brown hair and plan skin colour, I take a shower and got dressed. I wasn't going to be home for 8 weeks and was going to be stock in a cottage with my mom, step-dad and my little brother. As i walked outside the sun was just out it was beautiful out and my favorites time of year summer. My little brother Jasper was sitting in the back of the car with his PSP playing twist metal for 10000 thousand time.

"Bella, why aren't you happy about going away?" he had seen how unhappy i was.

"Jasper, i really don't want to speed 8 weeks in an cottage with nothing to do"

"i know. I'm not too happy about it too but it may be fun you never know."

" fine" i really didn't want to talk or think about the next 8 weeks.

I walked inside and got myself a cup of coffee.

_why? Out of all the places to go why do we have to go to the place. Why?! He better not be there. I can't believe him after two years of dating he breaks up with me._

Jake was my first really boyfriend and we were best friends i met him four years ago. When he was there for me after my my mom and dad break up. Jake was amazing or that what i thought before he break up with me To date this other girl named Kelly.

As i was standing there in my own world. My step-dad Phil come in and was poring himself a cup of coffee as will.

"Hey kid-o, are you ok?"

"hey Phil, ya just not to happy about going away" i was really hoping he was going to say anything about Jake it is wired talking about stuff like that with him.

"Bella, your an amazing girl and just because Jake break your.."

"Phil! Please I'm OK" i know he would do this. Bring him up. He always brings things up at the wrong time. He was like a dad to me after my dad leaved my mother .

"Fine. We have to leave soon so get in in car" i just looked away. And take my last drink of coffee.

As i take my last drink of coffee i was think about my dad and Jake that were the same they both leave their girlfriend/ wife for another woman. I hated my dad and Jake. The last time I saw my dad was the day he left my mom. I skipped my last class and came home to see him packing his stuff up. He said goodbye to me and handed me a letter to give my mom. He turned around and walked out the door. That was 2 years ago.

I walked outside to see My mom putting bags into the car. I just walked by her and got in to the car. Jasper was sitting there still playing twist metal. He only got that game two weeks ago for his 15th birthday but if you saw him he would more look he was 17 than 15.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you? Is Phil coming? because we need to leave" she had that big smile on her face that never left her face. Sometimes i really hated her being so happy all the time. She even kept smiling when my dad left, She didn't want to let me or Jasper see her cry ans show how upset she was,She was left with two kids.

"Hi mom. I'm OK. Yeah he's coming." Just as i said that Phil come running.

Now we were all in the car and two minutes later we were on our way for an two and an half drive. My mom and Phill started talking and I decided that I should get my I-pod so I grabbed my bag and started to take out my I-Pod and my sketch book. I had just put my ear- phones in when Jasper, I take my ear-phone off.

"Bella, do you remember the Cullen? Their cottage was right beside our cottage" she had her smile on her face and she know i remember because i had crush on their son Edward.

"yes, what about them?" i didn't understand why she was telling me this i hated Edward.

"Will, Esme called me a few weeks ago and was asking if we were going to go up because they are going for the summer and its been years since we have seen they"

"ya i know. I was like 11 or 12 the last time" i remember back when i was that age things were different then.

Jasper being the little brother he is he was making funny of me. I didn't care. I put my i-pod back on and started to draw. Ryan was cute and all but he was an asshole!

He pretty much made funny of me all the time and told me that man eating people were going to come and kill me. Ya I know it sounds dumb but to a little kid. It can be real. He is 3 years older than me so he would be 19 now. I thought about what he may look like. Maybe he would not be there at all. There was no use in thinking about a boy that i had not seen in five years and made fun of me for years.

I went back to my drawing and listening to my i-pod but i kept seeing his face. After Jake i didn't want a boyfriend at all or anything to do with guys. After an hour i was bored. So i stated to talk to Jasper about what we should do when we get where. Every since my dad left me and Jasper have become close. He acts like my little brother still but i can always talk to him. We look nothing alike so it sometimes people, don't believe us when we say were sidings He told me again that if Jake Shows up that he would yell at him. It was funny to think that my 15 year old brother yelling at an 18 year old. I looked at the window and i thought about the next 8 weeks.

_I had a feeling that this summer was going to be a summer that i wouldn't forget._


	2. Chapter 2

As Much As I Wish I Owned Twilight, I Sadly Don't:( 

* * *

Soon we pulled up to the cottage as i stepped out of the car i could feel the sun shining on me and i could see little kids on the beach swimming and playing I smiled. i grabbed my bag and went inside. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. and layed down there were so many thing running through my head, i most have been there for a long time because it was almost 5o'clook. I got upand I thought about going down to the beach and seeing if i known anyone. Just because Jake may be here doesn't mean i can't go place. So i put on bathing suit on and walked down to the beach.

As i got closer i could see that there was a lot of people on the beach. As i looked around and see the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid my eyes on. His hair was a beautiful, unique bronze colour, his body was muscular and had the out-standing 6-pack. My heart skipped, it take my beath away, he was coming out of the water when i looked close i saw it was him.

_Oh my god! Its Edward! He looks gorgeous!_ _Oh my god! He looking at me i bet i look dumb just staring at him!_ I turned to ran.

"Bella?!" someone had yelled me name.

I turned to see , Esme Cullen standing beside Edward.

_Oh my god! I now have to walk over there. I'm such a loser!_

"oh hi" i slowly walk over to where they were.

When i got to them Esme give me a big hug. Ryan on the other hand just looked at me.

"Bella, you have grown up into a beautiful young lady. when did you guys get here?"

"oh thank you. We got here about 4 hours ago."

"your welcome sweetheart. oh thats great" Esme truned to Edward "Edward ,can you watch Kate for a bit will i go to see Renee"

"ok, mom"

I started to walk away when i heard

"Bella, you have grown up a lot"

I turned to see the most stunning smile on his face and i can't help but smile too.

"oh thanks you have too. its been years smiles the last time we saw each other"I started to walk back to him.

"ya. I know. Your not a little kid anymore, how old are you now?" he smiled at me.

"I'm 17. ya a lot changes over five years." I looked into his stunning big green eyes, i could help but smile back.

" I would say. I just turned 19."

"Bella! I have been looking for you" I turned to see Jasper standing behind me

"Hey Bella, I got to go but ill see you later ok?" He looked kinda upset about something

"oh ok. Ill see you later" i worried why he left right out of the blue. Things were going great till Jasper showed up.

"Jasper !" I was so mad. I finally talked to a guy. And not only a guy but a guy i had a crush on for years and he was being nice and Jasper comes and Edward leaves, sometimes i could just kill Jasper.

"Whats wrong?" he looked worried

"nothing!"

"who were you talking to? It looked like a boyyyyyyy"he had a grin on his face. He was so going to make fun of me about this one.

" yes it was a boy and it was Edward" I know what was going to happen now.

"EDWARD! You were talking to Edward I knew you liked him." he grain became bigger.

"just because I talked to him doesn't mean I like him." I was true but a part of me did start to like him a little.

"fine. whatever you say. Are you going to go swimming or what?"

"what do you think?"i smiled and take my shorts and T-shirt off and ran into the water.

Jasper came in right after me. We swim around of a bit and swim over to the island. It was fun going over to the island. It did bring back some old memories of being with Jake but I blocked them out. I hang out on this little island in the middle of the has a great view because you see all the boats going by and you can see a lot of cottages around. After a few hours me and Jasper swim back.

When we got back to the cottage No-one was there we looked around and I find a note it said

"_Dear __Bella__ and Jasper, _

_Phill and I were invited over to the Cullen cottage for a _

_drink. You are welcome to come over if you want. _

_A lots of love mommy and Phill"_

_

* * *

  
_

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

thank you babes93!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I thought about go over and see why Edward left so fast today at the beach. I told Jasper I found the note. He told me he was going to go over to one of his friend cottage just down the road. I decide that I was going to stay in the cottage and watch a movie. I garbed my favorite movie The Notebook and put it in the DVD player. I loved The Notebook because the love that Noah had for a Allie is amazing. He would do anything for her and she doesn't care that they aren't the same she loves him not matter what. They fright all th time but they still are crazy about each other I wish I could have something like that.

I popped some popcorn and changed into tank-top and shorts and lyed down on the couch.

I was in the middle of the movie when there was a knock at the door I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door I saw Edward standing there.

"Hey Edward, whats up?" I was so happy to see him

"hi. Nothing really you? Your mom sent me over to see if you come back" he didn't look me in the eyes.

"nothing much watching The Notebook. oh I see will I'm back so ya"i really wanted to ask him if he wanted to come in but I didn't know what to say.

"oh cool.."

_Bella __just ask him the worst he can say is no. oh hell with it_

"Edward , if you want do you want to come in and watch a movie with me it doesn't have to be the notebook"

"umm....i would love to"he had that smile back on he face. I was really starting to love that smile.

He walked in and take his shoes off. I closed the door and walked over to turn the movie off.

"you don't need to turn the movie off. I'm ok with watching it."

"no no. its ok. I have seen it like 1000 times."it was sadly true.

I take the DVD out and put it in its case and started to look at all the movies we had bring with us

"What movie would you like to watch?"

"well if you don't mind, I would like to talk and catch up"he smiled at me

"sure I'm ok with that. Hows life been for the last 5 years?" I smiled at him

"its been ok. I have finish high school and I'm in collage studding to become doctor how about you?"

_He wants become a doctor thats amazing! I would love to have him as my doctor_

"thats amazing. Its been ok my dad left my mom two years ago and its been up and down even since."

"oh I see. I'm very sorry. May I ask you something?" he looked kinda nerves

"it wasn't your fault. Ya sure what is it?" I'm was scared to see what he was going to ask.

"well today when we were talking who was that guy that come up behind you? Is he your _boyfriend_?" he looked like you was dying just witting for me to answer

I couldn't stop laughing and when i looked at him i could see he looked hurt.

"Edward. That guy was my brother it was Jasper " I can't believe that Edward thought Jasper was my boyfriend his my little brother!

Edward looked like he was about to die. It was kinda funny.

He laughed

"I'm sorry I just thought because he looked nothing like you and he is looks much older that he age. I feel so dumb"

I had to laugh

"well the last time you saw him he was ten. it's ok. Don't worry."

for the next bit we talk about movies, people we knew, my dad.

Soon it was almost midnight and my mom and Phil were coming in Jasper come in a few hours before but he went right to bed.

"Hey you kids"Phil said in a very happy voices

"hey Phil"

"hi Phil,Wheres my mom?"

"oh shes coming."

Ryan looked at the clock.

"Phil it was nice seeing you, Bella it was nice talking with you But I better go. I have to work tomorrow"

"ok it was nice seeing you to Edward"

" it was nice talking to you to. Bye"

I was really sad to see him go. He is a really cool guy and we were a lot alike.

_I don't like him,__Bella__ you don't like him. Oh hell with it I like him!_

Phil and my mom were in bed and were sleeping when I heard someone knock on the door it was very late and I wried who it was part of me hoped it was Edward but I told my self it wasn't I looked out the window to see I was wrong it was him. I opened the door

"hi again"

"hey I'm sorry if I wake you but I forget my I-pod here"

"oh don't worry I was up." I walked over to were we were sating and saw his I-Pod sitting there. I walked back to him. He was now standing outside. I closed the door behind me "i think this is yours" "yes your are right". He hugged me"Bella, I had a great time tonight. We should do this more often" "yes, we shell" "you better go off to bed before the boogeman comes and eats you" I had laughed "I'm sure I can fight off the boogeman. And he still hasn't come yet its been over 5 years. So I guess you were wrong about the crazy people from the lakes coming and eating me" he was laughing "I'm so sorry. i told you that. It was funny to me at the time. I can't believe you remember that" "i may have been little but you scared the cap out of me I never forget it." "like I said before. I really sorry. I was little and a really mean kid. And I thought you were cute and i liked you so thats why I would make you scared. What can I say boys are dumb."

_Ohmygoddddddddddddddd! He thought I was cute!_ "like I said before it is ok. You were just being a boy. So you thought I was cute so you would scare the crap out of me all the time eh?" he laughed "pretty much."Edward looked at his phone" crap I have to leave. Ill see you tomorrow after I finish work." "ok. Ill see you tomorrow." he turned around and walked away. When I didn't see him anymore. I jumped up and down like a 5 year old on christmas morning. He though I was cute and he liked me. Oh my god! He amazing. That night I didn't get a lot of sleep because I was think all about Edward.

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeee review, this is my frist fanfic and i wanna see if its good:)


	4. Authors note

Thank you Ms. Dean Winchester, babes93, twianatic215

I'm very story about the Ryan and Edward thing, they are the same person. I had written this back last summer and his name was Ryan but I have changed it to a Edward and Bella story. I'm have sorry for making you guys confusing you guys.

If you guys think of anything ideas you guys want, or outfits you guys would think would like nice just tell me.:)

Review pleaseee it makes me very happy.

Btw: next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow:)xoxxo

lost-girl666


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up around 11 o'clock. I was all alone in the cottage. I walked to the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee.

There was a note:"_Bella__, we are down at the beach with the cullen. _

_Come down and have a swim love mom"_

I got ready and walked down to the beach. I knew Edward wasn't going to be because he was at work. I was happy that I came. Japser was right it may turn out fun and it has and its only the second day.

When I got down to the beach I was greeted by my family and the Cullen. Between my family and the Cullens there was about five kids. Dr. Carlisle Cullen ,his wife Esme, their three childern Edward who was 19, Alice who was 15, Kate who was 6. We had all grown up together but we had all missed the last 5 years of our life together. It was nice being with all them. I sat with them for about an hour before I decide that I would check out the town. i walked back up to the cottage and changed I was wearing my stone washed jeans and a red v-neck top. I got into the car and stated to drive into town. It wasn't that big but it was cool. I went into a few shops I didn't find anything I really liked. I was thinking about just leaving when I saw this shop called"stone ridge" it had water skis and wakebroads. So I parked my car and got out. I looked like a really cool store. I went in and went to look at the wake broads. I badly need a new one because it was starting to get old.

"hi. May I help you with anything thing?" the voice was very familiar. I turned around to Edward stand there

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here?" he looked happy to see me.

"hey Edward, I came into town to look for a new wakebroad."i smiled at him.

"you wakebroad,Why didn't you tell me?" he looks kinda surprised

"yes I have for years. well I didn't think to bring it up last night"

"thats really cool. Do you want some help putting one out?" he smiled at me. His eyes looked hopeful, god they were just amazing!

"sure"i was happy with he was willing to help me but on the other hand it was his job.

Putting out a broad take almost an hour which was kinda funny to me. Everytime I chose one he would chose another one soon we had went through all of them.

We walk over the the cashragers and he ring up my total it was $215 dolors. I went into my wallet to get the money.

"Bella, its on the house"he had a big smile on his face

"no no no! Edward it 215 dolors. Your not going to paid for it" I can't believe he was actually telling him he will paid for it

"yes. Its for all the times I made fun of you" he was still smiling at me.

"no. its ok. I told you you before"

"fine. Let me give you 70% off than I get it because I'm the boss:

"fine ok. Thank you."

"wait I'm not finished and let me take you out for ice cream because you won't let me paid for you wakebread"

"your unbelievable" i laughed at him and i can't stop smiling

he laughed again "oh I know. Give me about 5 minutes. Do you want some help getting the wake broad back in the car?"

"ok, no I think I can carry it be myself. I'm Strong."

"oh i bet you are" He looked me up and down and laugh " anyways ill meet you outside in 5" he smiled at me and walked into the back

I garbed my broard and walked outside. I put my wakeboard on the back sit. I looked in the mirror to see what I looked like. I quickly put some make-up on before he came. I got out on the car and leaned against the hood of the car. I few minutes later he came out."are you ready for ice cream?""for sure" "ok were going to walk the ice cream shop because its pretty close and we can sit on one at one of the tables." "sounds good to me" we started to walk and when we got there we got our ice cream I got cookies and cream and he got chocolate. We walk out side and got a table.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking how about we go out wakeboarding sometime. I would love to see how you broad" " ya that would be cool. I would like to see how you bread too" we talked for a bit. After it was time to go we walked back to our cars.

"Edward?" I was kinda scared to know the answer. If he said yes it would be wried and if he said no I would be really upset.

"Bella" he looked at him and his eyes looked sad

"i was wondering, are you single?"i sound so dumb. I'm 17 and his 19. why I'm a asking a 19 year old if his single

"yes I am. How about you?" he was smiling

"yes I am. I just got out of a two year relationship with Jaocb black."

"you were dating Jaocb?!" he looked really mad

"sadly I did. That guy is a really big asshole."

"i would say. That guy and I used to be pretty good friends but we stopped being friends because we got in a fight."

"you guys were friends?"

"yup for about 3 years we got into the fight last year."

"he never told me that he was friends with you but whatever his out of my life now."

"ya, you desever alot better"

"oh thanks"i smiled at him

"your welcome." he looked away and then back at me" Lets have a race"

I laughed

"sure"

"if you win you get to make me watch any movie you want. If I win I get to make you watch any movie I want"

"ok deal"

we both jumped into our cars

"on the count of 3 we go ok?" he had the biggest smile that you have ever seen.

"ok get ready to watch chick flicks"

"oh hell no. you get ready to watch horror movies 1...2.....3!"

He started in front but on the last corner I got him. I was the front one I had win.

"i can't believe you win, your a crazy driver" he give me a high five

I laughed

"thanks I think. Your pretty good to but it was the last corner where I got you."

"ya I know." he look embarrased that I had beaten him.

"well I better go back to my cottage ill see you later" I didn't need to go back but I wanted to because the more I hang out with Edward the more start to like him.

"oh ok. Ill see you later" he hugged me goodbye and walked away.

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeeeee review!!!:)

_xoxox_


	6. Chapter 6

dont own twilight sadly:(

thank youu for you reviews! they make me very happy

* * *

When I got there my mom was sitting there,She didn't look like her happy self."Hi mom.""hi sweetheart, can you come here I need to talk to about something"she said in a low voice. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. " what is it mom?" " well honey. I have seen a change in you and you have been much happier since we got here and you started to speed time with Ryan I very happy that your back to your self but the thing is i see that your starting to like Ryan more than a friend. He is older than you and you just got your heart broken and I don't want you to get hurt again. Please for me don't start to get feelings for this boy"her eyes were full of care and sadness. I was taken back by what my mom had said. "oh ok mom I understand. I don't like him. Its just his the first guy I can talk to and feel free to be me and he knew Jake so he has been helping me feel better"it wasn't true I did like him. But he was helping me get over Jake. "ok good.""ya will I'm going to go to my room"  
"wait sweetheart,"she got from the couch and walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders."i know, Jake hurt you alot and its hard to get over, him and you want someone new but please this summer for everything that we have been through and please don't date anyone this summer, we dont want another Jake happening again do we"_ wow, my mom is a mean, how dare she say that!!! _"fine, mom. i wont, now can i go."

"ok honey. I call you when dinner is ready"

I turned and walked into my room. _Why was my mom acting like this? Ya I know she does want me to get hurt but this is my life if I get hurt again it because it I wasn't thinking. But I do see what she means. Well I know that me and Ryan aren't going to work out. So ill promise my mom._

As i was listening to music in my room, Jasper came running into my room,

"Bella!!!" he looked like a mad man, i jumped up and ran over to him "whats wrong?!!! are you ok?" i was freaking out, what was wrong with my little brother "no no, nothings wrong, actually everything is just great!" he had the biggest smile on his face i had ever seen"ok" i rared my eyebrow" then what to you need" walking back to my bed." well...." "well what? jasper just tell me before i kick you put of my room"_ what in god's name did he want, but whatever it was he was happy._ " fine fine, ok so you know the Cullens?" He looked away and smiled " yes, i have heard of them ones before" i had to laugh at him." very funny, ok so you know Alice?"his smile became bigger " yes, the little pixie, what do youuuuu likeeeee herrrrrrrrrrr?" i smiled at him, he started to bush," YOU LIKE HER DONT YOU?! your bashing you never blush aww, this is so cute" " Bella, i swear if you tell anyone, ill tell Edward that you used to like him and was in love with him when you were little! haha! what are you going to do now" the little bugger " well to start off with 1) i was 10 and 2) what i am going to do about it is" i started running after jasper, he was fast but of course i fall flat on my face.

A few days went by and nothing big had happened. Me and Edward hang out for a bit but not for long do to the fact of his job but the times we speed together were great. We didn't get much alone time do the the fact that my mom was trying to stop me from liking Edward. I still didn't understand why she didn't want me to have a crush. We speed most of our time down at the beach watching his little sister play in the water.

We had been there for a week when Edward asked me if I want to go to this bonfire with him. The night of the bonfire I was going crazy. I knew this wasn't a date do to the fact that my family would be there but I still was flipping out. I was wearing skinny jeans and a v-neck green top and a zip up hoodie. When I got outside I saw Edward standing there.

"hey you!" he smiled at me

"hey" I smiled back at him

"are you coming in my car with me Kate, Alice and Jasper?" he looked hopeful that I would say yes.

"will I don't know. I was going to go with a brunch of guys that i don't even no but I think you will do" I laughed

he laughed too"very funny, now get in before i make you" i bashed

we all got into the car. There was two car one for the kids and the other for the adults.

It was only about a 10 minutes drive from the cottage to the bonfire. When we got there the sun was just setting it was really beautiful out. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as we walk over to where everyone was. When we got to there I sat down on the ground it was so pretty out. It felt like a movie to me a big bonfire going in the middle of a beach with people laughing and talking and having a great time. Edward sat down beside me and he looked at me.

"Bella, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are he smiled at me I started to feel me start to blush.

"Thank you Edward, but im not. well you really handsome too." I smiled back at him trying my hardest not to blush, but i couldn't fight it.

"thank you. but really Bella, you really are. Do you want to walk around? because you have been siting here for a long time and I think you should walk around"

"oh fine . "

so we got up and walked around.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking what are you doing tomorrow?" he looked like he was up to something.

"nothing really why?" I was nerves to see why he was asking me what I was doing tomorrow

" well you know how you were talking about needing a job because you want to buy yourself your own car well stone ridge I needs a new worker and I thought I should tell you. I would really like it if you went for it because we could work together and hang out because I have to say its very boring working there when your other workers are... not the best to work with"

I laugh

"thats great. I'm so going to go for it its a good job good pay and not to far away from the cottage and I already know someone was it won't be that bad."

"Great!"he had a big smile on his face. "how about you come tomorrow morning apply for it and after will come back to the cottage and we going Wakeboarding oh and you don't need to dress up or bring anything".

"ok cool"

we walked around for a good 10 minutes before finding the prefect place to sit.

It was so nice it looked over the water and the moon was shining on it. Edward had find it. We walked over, both of us were still standing we were looking at the sky there were millions of stars in the sky. I was starting to get cold so I rubbed my arms. I think Edwad noticed because he put his arms around me and he whispered"is that better?" I nodded and ones again blushed. It was great after a few minutes I turned around and Edward let go of me we looked into each others eyes for a few minutes and at the moment. I felt like the whole world stopped. Also looking into his eyes I knew I had fallen for him. He started to bring down his head and we both knew what was going to happen next. Just as he was about to kiss me.

Alice come running to us saying "EDWARD! BELLA! IS THAT YOU?" I heard Edward whisper "this is unbelievable" "HEY ALICE! ITS US! EDWARD AND I WENT FOR A WALK SORRY." Alice walked over"hey why did you tell anyone where you guys were we gout worried." "Alice, I'm 19 I can take care of myself" "ya I know. We were worried about Bella" i laughed " Alice, thanks for coming and looking for me but I'm 17 I can take care of myself." "your welcome. I was just worried because you were with Edward and Edward l... " "Alice!""OK......I'm sorry. I was just worried because Edward can be a big baby and I thought that if there bad happened he would throw you first. I started to laugh Alice join in too but Edward looked like he was going to kill Alice" Alice, how about we walk back now" "Bella is right. Lets going back" "fine ok" Alice started to walk back,

we were about 5 feet behind her. I looked at Edward he looked mad and embarrassed. "Edward,chill she was just joking you need to rexles"i said in a very clam voices. "I'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind"i knew what was on his mind the almost kiss that had just happened. he regases the almost kiss. We soon were back to where everyone was. Edward and I didn't talk much for the rest of the bonfire. I started to talk to some people from the other cottages and Edward was talking with some of his friends. Around midnight I decide I would carry Kate Edward's 6 year old little sister to the car. When I got to the car I saw Edward standing there it looked like he was thought about something because he had his I- Pod going and he had his head in his hands.

When I walked by him he looked up."Thanks Bella. Thats really nice of you to do that" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes I saw he smiled at me. "your welcome. It look really uncomfortable lying in the sand so I bring her up" I slowly put her in the car take my sweat shirt off and put it as a pillow for her. i closed the door and turned around about 3 feet away from me was Edward standing looking at me.

"Bella, you are going to be a great mom one day and make one lucky guy very happy" for that second I saw my life before me. How would my life be like if I was Mrs. Cullen. "thank you"i smiled"you will make one hell of a dad and a great husband" "thank you. I hope so."he said sadness in his eyes as he said that."Bella, I'm really sorry about how I acted before. I'm sorry I just left you when we got back to the bonfire." "its ok. Don't worry.......What time should I come in at?" "will come around noon I get out around than" "ok, good"

as we were standing there I could feel him smiling and looking at me. After a few minutes I looked at him "whats so funny?" "nothing I was just thinking"

"oh what about?""oh i don't know" he started to move to me slowly" maybe that fact that i think your really beautiful and i don't get how you cant see that" he moved a piece of hair away from my face. things were going great until we hear " HIII guys!" Alice had yelled coming up the hill, she was dragging Jasper behind her. i looked at him and started to laugh.

We all got into the car and started our 10 minute drive back to the cottage. There wasn't much talk for the drive home. When we got to our cottage I and Edward got out of the car. When I looked back to see if Jasper was coming I saw him hugging Alice goodbye. I quickly whispered in Edward ear"look at Alice and Jasper" Edward turned his head we look back to each other so we won't get caught watching them. Edward hugged me good bye. "ill see you at noon Bella" "yes I will". Jasper got out of the car and walked over to me "bye Jasper Ill see you latter""ya bye Edward". As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway. Jasper try to get away but I was to fast for him. I grabbed the back of his shirt "Jasper Alexander Swan. You get back here"i wanted to know what was going on with my little brother and Edward 's little sister "what did I do?" I could see he was hoping I was going to ask about him and Alice but to bad. "can you tell me whats going on with you and Alice?" " what do you mean?"" I mean what is with the hugging in the backstair" "well.. um... I kinda told Alice i liked her and I think she kinda likes me" "WHAT?! I can't believe this" "argh! I'm going to sleep" Jasper went inside and went straight to bed I had to laugh. I changed and went to bed. I was really tired and I was really hoping that I wouldn't have a sleep-less night. I finally fall asleep around 1:30.

* * *

its long, i know hope you liked it:)

i wont update until i get more reviews!!

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeeeee review!!!:)

lost-girl666xoxox

_xoxox_


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning around 10:00. I got my self a cup of coffee and jumped into the shower. I got dressed and did my make-up. I walked down to the beach and told my mom I was going to a job interview. When my mom find out that I was going to was the place were Edward worked. It sounded like she was worried but she acted as if it was ok. I walked up to the cottage and got into the car. The whole time I was driving, I was thinking about how great it will be working with Edward. If I did not get the job, I would be upset but I would move on. Just because I did not get the job didn't mean I would stop talking to Ryan. But right now I was really hoping I would get it. I pulled in the parking lot and looked at the clock 12:00 on the dot. I got out of the car and stated to walk up to the door.

When I walked in, I saw Edward standing there.

"Hey you!" He hugged me

"hey" I was happy to see him

"Follow me Ill show you to the office."

I followed him through this long hallway to this office when I got in there I take a sit. "The boss will be in a second good lucky" he smiled "Ok thanks." Edward walked out of the room I hit me _HIS THE BOSS! He's the one who is interviewing me! _I heard the door open behind me _"_Edward your the boss your the one interviewing me" _"_Oh is that right. Well first my name is Edward but right now call me Mr. Cullen. I may be your boss for the next bit. Ones you become one of my workers you may call me Edward but I'm interviewing you so I'm Mr. Cullen." I wanted to laugh so badly but I keep it in.. I was going to play along with this" Ok Mr. Cullen I'm very sorry. I'm Miss .Swan." I put my hand out the shack his hand. He shack my hand "it is very nice meeting you Miss .Swan. May I ask you a few things to see if you are good for the job?" "It was nice meeting you too. Sure"

"Do you get along with others?"

"yes, if I have had my meds" I smiled. It looked like Edward was about to bust out laughing.

"that's... Good. Next one, would you be ok with working long hours with Edward Cullen?"

"Oh him...ummm...i guess it would be ok" I said in a not to happy voice.

"oh ok" he so knew I was joking but it was funny to watch his face. "Last one would you like the job?"

"i would love the job"

"Great. You start tomorrow at 9. I'll see you tomorrow Miss .Swan"

_Mr. Cullen_ got up and walked out the door. About 5 second later _Edward_ came in. "Did you get the job?" "What do you think Mr. Cullen?" he laughed "yes" "you think your so funny don't you?" I was still laughing at him. He really thought he was funny. "kinda. lets get out of here and go wake boarding"

We both got into our cars and drive back to the cottage. The plan was that we would go back to the cottage change and I would met him at his dock. When I got into the car. I turned the radio and on the song I'll Be by Edwin Mcain come on, the more I listened to it the more it become real. I have listen it is hundred times but today was the first time the song became real to me. The whole way home, I thought about that song and what could have happened for Alice did not show up yesterday. When I got to the cottage,. I got my bathing suit on and looked in the mirror I noticed that I was smiling. The last week had been great and it was getting better. I was now working with Ryan and that meant I would spend more time with him. **(Bathing suit on profile)**

With a smile on my face, I walked down to Edward's dock. When I started to walk down the deck, I saw Edward his back was to me. He had no shirt on and he was carrying the wake board. You could see his muscles.

_Oh my god! Edward is so hot!!! say something before he caught you looking at him_

"hi.... Edward!" I sound like a total loser.

He turned around and put the broad down.

"Hey you. Are you ready?"

"as ready as ill ever be" he laughed"ok get into the boat I have to get my dad. Because you need a spotter and someone to drive the boat." "yes. You are right"

A few minutes later, his dad came out.

"Are you kid-os ready to have fun?" he said

"Yes I am ready" I was so exited to see how Edward broad

"Dad, do you really need to say it like that?

"yes I do, Eddie boy" I was laughing and Carlisle Edward's dad joined in too again Edward looked like he wanted to die.

We got into the boat and drove out into one of the bays. It was clam so it was perfect. I got into the water and got ready to go. I went around the bay and did a few jumps. I did ok but when the boat stopped Edward

"Bella, you're so good! Why didn't you tell me you were that good." he looked surprise at how will I did.

"Oh thanks Edward. It's your turn now get into the water boy"

He jumped into the water and got ready to go. He went around the bay and he was good. I liked being his spotter because I had to look at him and I did not have a problem with it at all.

_Damn! The more time I spent with this boy that more I fall for him and that can't happen. Were friends and he wants a girlfriend who is beautiful and smart, everything I'm not. Who was I kidding thinking he would go for me._

I was in my own world that I did not see Edward fall. When we were about 50 feet away from him that is when I notice he had fall. Edward got back into the boat I told him he did very will. I did not want to look at him because he was shirt loss and was soaking wet and I knew that if I looked I would not look away. I need to get over him before it was too late but maybe it was to late.

My plan was that as soon as we got to the dock I would say I had to go and leave

However, my plan went down the drain, when Carlisle jumped out of the boat because the game was on and left me alone with Edward to tie up the boat. I just wanted it get it over with.

"Bella, I saw how you left me in the water for like 5 minutes before you told me dad" he smiled. I though that he didn't see but I was wrong.

"Edward, it wasn't 5 minutes it was like 2. And it wasn't that bad" I smiled at him

"oh is that right. Your my spotter. You're supposed to watch me not going into your own world. What were you think about anyways?" he laughed

"yes I know. Nothing that you should know about" I tried to hide that it was about him.

"well if you won't tell me your going into the water" he smiled really big

"nooo. Please I don't want to go into the water"

"too bad your going"

"no I'm not" he was at the end of the dock and the thought went through my mind and I pushed him as hard as I could "you are"

He fall into the water. I started to laugh I was laughing so hard that me sides hurt.

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I sure as hell do" I smiled

"Fine. Miss. Funny can you help me out" he put is hand out.

I take his hand and he pulled me into the water.

He was laughing, "Look who wet now" he was still holding my hand

"Me I guess" I splashed him

"Oh you didn't" he splashed me back. We play fought for a bit and it was fun. I jumped on him and raped my legs around his waist without even thinking. I looked into his eyes and my heart started to race. I need to get out of here. I pulled away" I have to go" I turned to go back to shore.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. At first I didn't know what to think he turned me so i was facing him but when I was only a few inches away from his face he whisper "your not going anywhere" I malted into his arms I put my arms around his neck and he put my legs back around his waist. His hands were on my back and i had never felt so safe in my life. We did not say anything. We just looked at each other. After a few minutes he turn his head and leaned in and push his soft lips to mine it was a sweet and kind but as the kiss went on it become more passionate, his hand started to run down my thigh and sending chills down my spine. The best moments in my life ended when we were interrupted when

I heard someone coming up the dock.

* * *

the more reviews I get, the faster Ill update

:)

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeeeee review!!!:)

lost-girl666

_xoxox_


	8. Chapter 8

MTV MOVIE AWARDS TONIGHT BABY!! WITH A CLIP FROM NEW MOON! CANT WAIT!

:)3333

so this chapter is dedicated to crazyanniecroc! she reviews always make me happy and i would love starburst jellybean!:)

* * *

Previously in Summer love:

_He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. At first I didn't know what to think he turned me so i was facing him but when I was only a few inches away from his face he whisper "your not going anywhere" I malted into his arms I put my arms around his neck and he put my legs back around his waist. His hands were on my back and i had never felt so safe in my life. We did not say anything. We just looked at each other. After a few minutes he turn his head and leaned in and push his soft lips to mine it was a sweet and kind but as the kiss went on it become more passionate, his hand started to run down my thigh and sending chills down my spine. The best moments in my life ended when we were interrupted when_

_I heard someone coming up the dock._

it was Alice.

I had pulled myself away from him.

"heyy, guys, hows it goi.." she smiled but her smile faed as she stand there.

I looked at Edward he looked upset and didn't look at me. I knew at the motmet that what had just happen was a mistes to him.

"hi,I have to go" I got out of the water and ran up the dock I hear Edward say "Bella! come back"

" I have to go, bye Edward"

I started to run back to the cottage, trying my best not to fall on down, all i wanted was to get back to to the cottage. When i got throught the door, i ran right to my room, i fall onto my bed and began to cry.

_how dumb was i to think, that he could ever like me, let alone, want to kiss me! i throw myself on him!_

My new plan was I would stay in here and say I was sick and I would call Edward and say that I was feeling sick and I would need I few days before I would go. That would give me time get over him and maybe things would go back to normal.

i had my blanket over my head and all i wanted was to be alone, when i heard me door open, i yelled" leave me alone!" I heard the door close, think it was safe i took the blanket off me face to see Jasper standing there, looking at me, he began to walk over to my bed.

"whats wrong bells?"sitting down on my bed.

"nothing.. what do you want?" i rubbed my eyes

"well there is something wrong when i get home to find my sister in her bed crying" he looked at me with serious face.

"agrh. i don't wanna talk about it" throwing the blanks over my faces again

Jasper ripped the blanket back off me face" Bella, Stop it right now! talk to me, is it something to do with Jake because if it is ill ki.."

"its not about him! it Edward. i kissed him and then Alice come and he looked upset like he didn't want to kiss me."

"Bella, don't worry about him ok? say something about it to him and get it out there so it not wired or anything ok?

"fine. when did i start listening to my little brother on relationships?" i smiled

" well when your little brother, got a date to night with your crushes little sister!"

" aw how cute, have with Kate" laughing at his face

"oh very funny! because i would clearly go on a date with a six year old"

"oh you never know jasper!"

"well yes, im going to take a shower, call if you need me."

"fineee"

Epov

I had just kissed the most beautiful, funny, smart girl i had ever met, i had feelings for 10 years, but do you think she likes me NO!

i had just watched her, walk away from me, because my loud, nosy little sister likes to get into me business and interrupted the BEST moment of my life!

god, i could kill her right now!

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" getting out of the water and standing in front of her.

"I'm really sorry Edward, i didn't mean to do that, but you do know you really should be with her, she is going to get hurt and you dont want that do you:" she looked me dead in the eyes

"Alice, you know she doesn't like me, she is still hang up on the fucker Jacob! she ran away when i kissed her, so i highly doubt that she will want to be with me" it made me sad saying that.

"well ok, you know i would love for you guys to be together and i really want you guys too but you know mom and dad would freak if they find out about it and i think her mom and step-dad well too"

" ok, i get it, anyways there is no hope for me and her anyways" i sat down at the end of the dock

"Edward, you know i love you and your the greatest brother in the world, always remember that and everything will be fine ok?" she hugged

i turned me head to face her" thanks Alice, i love you too you little crazy pixie! i hope, so what are you up tonight?"

"well.... im going on a date with Jasper Swan." she ot a huge smile on her face

"what?! Bella's brother?!" when did my sister start liking guys, she's way to young

"yes, i like him and he asked me out. im almost 16 Edward i can date if i want to"

"fine, im just saying i think your too young but Jasper is a good guy, so have fun"

she rolled her eyes and walked away from me, leaving me alone sitting on the dock.

_what was i going to do when the girl i think im falling for doesn't like me and also even if she did, we couldn't be together_

_

* * *

  
_

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeeeee review!!!:)

_xoxox_


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god!Fan-girl screams have you seen the new moon trailer!

i cant wait for it!!!

:)

* * *

I spent the next five days in the cottage. I did not want to leave because I knew I would see Edward. He had called my phone a number of times but I never picked up. I did not want to think about him. After 2 days, the calls stopped and he had not tried to contact me in almost 3 days. I had realized that kissing him was not a mistake it was a lapse of judgment. I was not thinking and now ill have to deal with the after math. I was finally ok. Yes, I still liked him but it was a crush and that was all.

It was an early Sunday morning and I decide I was going for a long walk. There was this trails that my mom and dad would take me when I was little it was very peaceful it over looked the water. I got into the car and drive over to the trails. When I got there, it was around 9 am. I started my walk I knew it would take me about 20 minutes to get to the look out point. I turned my I-pod on and started walking I felt free and full of life walking. When I finally got to the top, it was beautiful. You could see for miles and the sun was shining. I turned my I-pod off because I wanted to hear the birds and hear the wind. I sat there for almost 45 minutes thinking about everything that has happened in my life.

I was in my own world when I heard someone say" Bella?! Bella?! Is that you?" I turned around to see Alice standing there "Hi, Alice what are you doing here?" I was really hoping Edward was not with her. I did not want to see him. I still felt like a loser for kissing him." Edward decided to take Kate and me for a walk up here. Bella, Edward has been worried about you. He hasn't talked to you in days and Jasper has just been saying you wont leave your room at all." when she said that it knocked to wind out of me. I was speechless"oh. I have been ok. I just had not felt ever will. Where is he?" I need to get out of there before he came" oh well I hope your better, I ran ahead of him so in a min or two." she said that last part like she was worrying why I was being like this. "Well ok. I have to go because I have to go to the doctors. It was really nice seeing you Alice" I got up and hugged her" oh ok.... I hope everything is ok. It was nice seeing you too" when I started to walk I realized there was only one way back and that was where Edward would be coming.

Therefore, I started to walk down hoping that some how he wouldn't see me. As I walked, I saw Edward coming around the corner. I bowed my head and kept walking.

"Bella ?"a familiar voice said.

_Shit! He saw me. Just say hi and say you need to go._

"h...i" I could not get the word out and when it did come out it take me a bit to say it.

"why haven't you answered your call? I was becoming very worried about you" he had a poker face on but his eyes were full with kind.

"I'm...sorry" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth "I'm haven't been feeling very well."

"well, your looking much better now "my favorite smile came across his face " I thought you fell off the face of the earth "he laughed at himself "I was wondering if you will be coming back to work anytime soon because you still haven't started yet?"

"I didn't .umm... ya... im starting to feel better. y..a sure. Just call me when you need me" I was trying my hardest not to look into his eyes.

"well can you work tomorrow?"

"sure... well I need to go, so ill be at work at 9 tomorrow ok?" I need to get out of there as fast as I could

"ok then.... I'll see you then bye then." I still was not looking at him but I know he sounded hurt. I turned my head and take off down the hill.

_only a little bit more and ill be at my car and I can get back to the cottage. I love that boy. yes. I said it I love him! but that doesn't matter_

_because he doesn't love me back. I am just some friend to him that he used to make funny of._

_oh, hell I need to move on! I hate boys!_

When I got back to the cottage, I went stair to my room. I got back under my covers and started to listen to my iPod. I love music. I love how it can take you anywhere. I started to daydream, daydream about life about how life can turn so fast with just a few minutes and as I thought about that there come a knock at the door. I was the only one in the homes and I really did not feel like getting but I threw myself out of the bed and walked over the door. I looked out the little window and saw _him_. what was he doing here? I told him, I had to go.

I slowly opened the door to see, him standing there. He looked so handsome. he had a band t-shirt and jeans and he looked hot! _"_hey Bells, I was just coming by to ask Jasper

if I could borrow some wil games.""oh umm... his not here right now. I think he went out or something." "oh and why aren't you out?" I was a little taken back by that. "will to start I was lying down and maybe I don't want to go" "well I was just asking because you told Alice you had to go to the doctors and I thought you wouldn't be here laying around here." "well to tell you the truth I didn't need to go to the doctor but I said that because it was the first thing that came to mind. and smartass I'm not laying around I'm lying in my bed because I have a headaches." Well

is that so, ok I see that you lied to my little sister who thinks the world of you."

"Oh my god! I lied to your sister because..." "because what Bella?! Because you didn't want to see me is that it. I bet anything it is! Say it Bella! Say it because of me"" FINE! Yes, because of you. are you happy? " " so let me get this right you left so you wouldn't see me so you lied to my little sister" " like I said yes, I did"

"Why didn't you want to see me?! So all of this lying and shit has been just so you don't need to deal with me!" "NO! Oh my god! This morning I did not want to see you because I was upset and stuff! so don't call me a fucking liar" "well you know what you are" "ya, thanks a lot you asshole!" "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T BLAME JAKE FOR CHEATING ON YOU WITH EMILY! YOU BITCH!

I raised my hand and hit him across his face "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF HERE!" he stand there stoned of what had just happened to him "I'm so sorry bells! I had mean to say that" he came towards me and almost put his hand on my shoulders." get the fuck out of my face and get your hands off me!" i pushed his hands away.I was so mad right now that I was shacking." fine " he turned around and walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I fell to the floor and started to ball my eyes out. how could he do that to me. I hated his guts! I pulled myself together like I always do and went to take a shower. after I had one, I felt a lot better. I still hated Edward but it didn't hurt anymore. I was going to go to work tomorrow put a happy face on and act as if I am ok. I walked into my bedroom and looked at the clock it was 6:00 and all I wanted was to go to sleep.

* * *

reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!

pleaseeeeeee review!!!:)

_xoxox_


	10. Chapter 10

thanks for the reviews!

:) the more i get, the faster ill update!

xo

* * *

I wake up the next morning ready for anything. I take a shower and got dress as I was leaving Jasper came and hugged. "Bells, are you ok?"He looked upset "jazz, I'm ok how you are?" I was worried about Jasper and how he was acting "I'm fine, I'm just asking why I hear my older sister crying last night. You're my big sister and I love you and I don't want to feel alone." "I just got upset last night, nothing big; I'm fine now don't worry. I love you too" I smiled and hugged him again "ok, well good because your not going to be hearing that for a long time" I laughed at my brother. We had gotten so close in the past few months and i loved it, yes we did fight like cats and dogs sometimes but thats how brothers and sisters are.

I got into my car and drive off. I was not nerves about having to see Edward today. I didn't care that I hit him or that I yell at him. He deserves it for saying that to me. When I pulled into Stone Ridge and got my parking lot, I saw Edward's car was there. I took a deep breathe and started to walk into the store. When I walked in there was Edward standing there looking handsome as always. "Bella, your here?! I thought...." he looked taken back by the fact that I was here.

"you thought that because you said that my ex boyfriend was right to cheat on me with my cousin. That I wouldn't show up at work, well sadly your wrong." I was not going to let him know how upset I was. "Bells. I'm so sor..." "Edward! Stop was at work and I don't want to talk about it." "Fine but I'm really..." "Edward pleases!"

I walked over to the cash register and got ready to work. after a few hours I leaned that my co-worker are as dumb as hell and this girl named Jessica Stanley is crazy about Edward, which makes me sick and wanted to drive me crazy! After I was done work, I went straight back to the cottage I did this everyday for a week. Edward and I haven't talked to each other for a whole week. He tired but I acted as if I did not hear him. As much as it was hard to ignoring him and avoiding, him and stuff but I need to do it.

One morning I wake up to find the whole Cullen family sitting in my living room.

_What is going on here! Why is the asshole in my house?! It is enough that I have to deal with him at work and now his here!!!_

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you?" my mom said

"Good morning." I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I was standing there." the Cullen cottage got there power turned off from the Storm last night, so they are going to stay here for a few day until it fixed." "Oh ok. So Alice and Kate can stay in my room because I have an extra bed" I just want to get out of there as fast as I could "YAY!!!!" Alice and Kate both yelled. I had to smile at these two. I got all of their stuff into my room and got ready for the day.

When I was doing my make up to get ready for work. Alice comes into my room "Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?" I could see that she was upset that me and her brother are fighting." well your brother and I had gotten into a fight last week and I don't really feel like being around him" "what happened?" "He said something that made me mad" "what did he say?" "Something that upset me, very much. Alice. I really don't want to talk about it right now" "I know my brother is an ass and stuff but I also know that he is a really good guy too and he has stuff going onwith him and, he just acted out sometimes" "ya I know he is but right now I don't like him to much right now. Well I get him as stuff going on but he should be mean. But don't worry things will be better" "Bella. You do not need to act all everything with be great in the word around me. I know what happened. Edward told me and I hate him for what he did but you have to know how sorry he is about it." I could see how she was upset by it and I was taken back. He had told her." Alice, he may be upset about it but until he says to me, how sorry he is. Were not talking. He knows how mean that was but he did it anyways." I got up and grabbed my bag "fine." "Ok. Well speaking of your brother I have to go to work now so ill see you later kid-o" I hug her and walked out to my car. Edward had leaved already so I know he would be at work.

When I got to work, I walked in and sat down at the cash as if I do everyday of this hell._ Why me?! why me?! Why dose he need to be at my flipping house. Why! The cottage is the one place that I cannot see him and guess what?!! He is now there!!! I'm going out of my mind! I cannot go anywhere!_

"ISABELLA" it was the voice from hell. I turn to Jessica standing there. "STOP DAY DREAMING AND WORK! all you do is sit around and do nothing but play with the computer when people come up to you."

"Well Jessica. There is no one here so how am I going to work if there nothing to do! You walk around and bug the costumers. Well I give them money for buying things. And the thing that I use when people come is called a cash register and I use it because it's my job! You dumbass and you walk around here thinking the world revolves around you when it doesn't your just a spoiled little rich girl! Who has nothing better do in her life then go shop and hit on boys who don't want you!" _god! I hate her!_

"HOW COULD YOU! I am telling Edward! And you're going to get fire!"

"Go! Do it! See if I care? "Just then Edward come in" how about this?! I quite! I'm sick of having to listen to your voice and all this bullshit here!"

As I got up and started walking out. I heard Edward said" Bella! Please come back here! Whats going on?" I stop and turned "I quite I can't take working here anymore!"

As soon as I was out of these doors, I start running to my car. Out of no way Edward was standing in front of me "Bella, come on. Do not let that little bitch get to you. your better than her" I finally for the first time in almost 2 weeks I looked him and these eyes, I saw so much pain and hurt. "Edward, I can't take it anymore. I sick of working here" "Bella, come on please I will really hate it if you quite"" " we do not even talk so what is the point, its better this very anyways" I could feel myself getting upset." well fine then. But you need the money right?" he looked upset "yes I do but" "but what? You sick of working with me. fine I'm sorry 10000 times over just came back." he grabbed my arm, he looked really hurt but he got what he deserved "Edward, let me go " he let go and whispered "sorry" "ok your sorry but I need sometime to think ok?" before he could have even answered I got in my car and drove away.

On my way back to the cottage so many things were going through my head, all I wanted to do was to gethome and in my bed. As I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I ran into the cottage and into my room.

_Bella, you love him and he loves you why can't you see that! Get up and show him you do. And if you think he doesn't then who cares show him you are a fighter and that you will show him that your not just going to let something great pass you by because you get scared! most of all show that little bitch that you won't let her win!_

_

* * *

  
_

Hope you guys like it!

:)

Who hate Jessica?!

I do!

Need to get more then 23 reviews until I update next!

:)

_xoxox_


	11. Chapter 11

thanks for the reviews, the more i get them, the more i want to update faster!

:)xoxox

* * *

That night I stayed up to 3 am thinking of my new plan, oh and my plan was great. Changes needs happen and changes are good right?

I woke up the next morning very early, grabbed my bag and snuck pass Kate and Alice. And walked into the living room I saw jasper sitting there "hi jazz! Whats up" I said with a big smile "hi to you, whats with the big smile?" I walked over to him "is it really that bad your older sister can't be happy?" "No, but you look like you are up to something. And can I ask why you are up at 8 o'clock in the morning when you always sleep until like 10?" "Well little jazz, I'm going out today, so I won't be back until later. And same to you boy?" "Fine ill tell mom when she gets up. Well I am up because Edward and I are playing UFC 2009 now because it is the only time we can play. " "well have fun, lil bro. call me if you need me bye" I kissed his cheek and left. As I walked out the door I heard"ewww. Why do you kiss me?" I laughed but just there I heard the voice the key to me heart say" well dude if she was kissing me, I would not be saying ew!" my smile became bigger and started to blush.

I got into my car and drive off. I drove to the closes big town. When finally getting there. I went right to work with making the new me

Jasper Pv

" Dude, thats my sister!" looking at Edward like he was crazy

" dude, i can think your sister is hot, blow my chance to be with her when we got into that fight that night,its better if we dont get together because i dont want to hurt her, you know? and dude your dating my little sister so you should be nice to be because you have to deal with me"

" well you need to tell her about everythingand i mean everything because if you tell her how you feel and then she finds out from someone other then you, she would lost it. you know and speaking of your sister lets play before she wakes up"

"ya, i know, what you mean......ok, lets do it"

after playing with Edward for an hour, i saw my angel come out of the bedroom i turned and said" good morning" with dumb smile on my face." morning" she leaned in to kiss me when" ok at let me leave the room before you guys kiss" Edward got up and walked out. " finally, he is gone" she said is the cutest voice. she leaned in the the 2nd time and kissed me. i was really starting to fall for this girl. i remeber running away from her when i was little because i thought she was going to kiss me but now. i would never do that to her.

we sit there kissing and watching tv for while before getting changed and going down to thw water,

_i wonding what bella, was doing right now, where was she anyways._

Bella pv

After shopping, getting my hair dyed and cut. I stood in the mall washroom looking in the full-length mirror, looking at this hot, fashionable, stunning girl. Who looked nothing like me. I had short brown hair with red hints in it. A rolling stones cut of shirt and jean skirt and accessories _(photos on the profile)_

I looked nothing like me and I was loving it. My plan of making the new me, was going to work, I was not going to be plan-old, heart-broken, weak Bella. I was going to be happy, flirty, strong, confide, and hot.

Goodbye old Bella, hello new Bella!

I walked out to the parking lot and got into my car and drive off, blasting poker face by Lady Gaga. The whole time drive, I keep looking in the mirror and cant believe how I looked, it was such a change but I know that, it was needed for me to move on and go on to a new chapter of my life, where things would get better and that I would have fun and be a teenager! I was about 15 minutes away from the cottage when my phone rang caller ID said Jazz

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Isabella Marie Swan?!"

"I'm about 15 or 20 minutes away chill"

"Well Bella, mom and I have tried calling you like ten times and you have been gone 8 hours with no call!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I needed a day to myself and I needed a change so"

"What do you mean? I needed a change so"

"So I changed some stuff about me! So go back to kissing your girlfriend little boy and tell mom, ill be home soon"

"I swear, if you look bad, I will hurt you! "

"Oh very scary jasper! Bye now see you soon!"

"Bye"

After getting off the phone with jasper, I got really nerves about everyone seeing the new me but most of Edward seeing me. I pulled up the dirt road and into the driveway. I looked in my rear view mirror, to get one last look before I went inside.

I got out of the car, fixed my outfit, and walked to the door.

I opened the door to see the swan and Cullen standing there. I hear my mom, Esme

And Alice gasps." Bella, you look amazing, look at your hair" my mom said " finally, the girl has style and now we need to go shopping again so I can help you pick more clothes out now" Alice said. I had to laugh"thanks, I needed one. So jazzz what do you think?" I saw Edward from the corner of my eyes starring at me, man the boy was beautiful! "you looked good, I won't have to hurt you." we all started to laugh," Well that's good jasper"

For the next hour, I had to deal with my mom, Esme and Alice talking about fashion and make up and how we need to go, shopping together and then we had dinner.

Edward was sitting in front of me, the whole time he was looking at me and could not help be help but try to hit my smile.

After dinner I went for a walk down to the point, there was a little beach and a bench to sit at. I was standing at the edge of the dock looking out at the sun set, when I heard someone coming up beside me.

* * *

:) hope you liked it!:)

reviewwwwww

_xoxox_


	12. Chapter 12

sorry haven't updated in a bit, i was feeling down :( stuff is crazy in my life right now

* * *

I turned to see Edward standing there looking at me with that smile, he had his hand in his pockets.

"isn't it nice, how the sun just shines on the lake like that" he said walking up behind me, he looked very shy

" ya, it is, i could watch the sun shines all day long" i turned to look at him trying not to blush" you know,the ones in Florida are the most amazing ones to see, i would love to see them"

" I saw it when i was sixteen and man was it out-standing but do you know what the most amazing, beautiful, breath taking thing i have ever seen?" he looked at me with these eyes, i could get lost in them.

"no, what is it?"i said trying to think of what that was to him

he took my face in his hands and looked into me eyes and said"you" i freeze, he thinks that of me. i pulled away from him, i couldn't do this, my heart was still broken and i couldn't take getting hurt again and also we couldnt because of our parents."we can't be together..." thats all i said, i turned to walk away when something grabbed my arm and pulled me back

" Isabella Marie Swan, im in love with you, that kiss we shared at the lake that day, was the best memory i have ever had and i don't want to look back on it as just a memory i want to have more of these with you! I love everything about you, the way you try to hind that your going to blush, the way you try to act like everything is fine, when its not, how you can wear old sweat pants and a old baggy shirt and still be the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, i could go on forever about all the things i love about the point is i love you with all my heart, i have loved for since i was thirteen years old and when i saw you on the beach that first day, i was speechless, you looked amazing! Everyday that goes by i lean something more about you that i love about you!I know we can't be together but i don't want to not be together! im not asking you if you love me but all im asking is that if theres any feelings for me in you?" He let go of my arm and looked at me

I was speechless, he loved me, he really did! i throw my arms around his neck and begin to kiss him, it started out slow but it began to works its self into a crazed and passionate kiss, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. as the need for air over took us, we break away, Edward begin to kiss my neck and tray up my neck to my ear when he got there he whispered" you have no idea how long i have waited for this love, I love you" these words sent chills down my spine. He pulled his face to look at me we were inches apart " I love you too" he looked at me with shock and he begin to kiss me again,

we stayed like this for while before we break apart. we sat on the deck, in comfortable silence for a bit, he had his arm around my waist and i was cuddled up to his side. i was the first to break the silence" what are we going to do now? if we cant be together but we want to" he looked me in the eyes " like what romeo and Juliet did, sank around" he said i a very flirty voice" you never know this could be fun, sneaking around and trying not to get caught by our families,in a way its kinda getting me a little turned on" I hit him in the chest "yes it dose but i don't need to hear about you getting turned on by the fact that we will be sneaking around" i laughed" well im sorry, if i find it fun to be sleeping in the same house as my girlfriend and no-one knowing about us being together" _He called me his girlfriend!!!!!!**happy dance**_ "oh your girlfriend now? i didn't know to had a girlfriend" he laughed" well i was hoping you would like to be my girlfriend?" leaned in and give him a little kiss" i would love to boyfriend, well the good thing is that because we work together, that we don't have to worry about of families there and we can always just go into your office" i said in a very flirty voice i pushed him back and sit on top of him and give him a very passionate kiss and got up." lets get back before we get caught" he looked like he just saw a ghost, he was still laying there looking at me" w..o..w"he said snapping out of it, he got up and looked at me"Bella, you will be the death of me" " aww, i know. see im not what you think." " Bella, you have no been what i though you were, when i think i have figure you out, you go and do something, i would have never thought like today going and getting your hair chopped off and getting a whole new look"he said putting his arms around my wast." well i needed a change and so new find confide. and i have it now, so before me and my new find confide get caught making out with you, and our plan goes bye bye" he laughed" yes, your right." " like always" he laughed again" yes so now we cant go back to get together and we cant act like we made up now so lets play a game" " oh yes, the game will be called" love and hate." " yes, good thinking"

when i had arrived home, Edward had already got there, everyone know i had went for a walk down to the point so Edward had said he went over to his house because he needed to play with his patio for a bit because they was song ideas playing around in his head. from this point on the game was on.

"oh hi love birds" i said when i walked in the door, jasper was sitting there with Alice watching a movie and kissing like it was the last time they would ever do it again. Edward was just walking out of the kitchen when i walked in and we both looked at our sibling and then at each other, i guess we both become mind readers at the time because we both were thinking the same thing"i wish we could do that right now" i looked away because if we wanted this to work then we had to play the game." jazz, wheres mom?" he didn't answer. " jazz!" i hit him over the head "OCH!!! BELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" "where is mom?" " i don't know! if i know where she was i would have told you the first time you asked" " well you dint answer me. you just keep putting your tough in Alice's mouths" " well im sorry, if you don't have someone to do that with! now let me go back to what i was doing"_ god, my brother is an ass!_ i turned and walked away" Bella, your mom is down at the deck with my parents and Phill." Alice said " oh thanks Alice" " your welcome" as i walked back out i hear Alice say" jazz don't be so mean to your sister" i love that girl. i laughed to myself.

when i walked out the cottage and before i got to all the stairs, someone grabbed me waist and turned me it was Edward he give me a crazed kiss and when he was finished me whispered" Jasper was wrong, you do have someone to do it with" and then Edward was gone, i was still light headed when i saw my mom come up the stairs" oh hi sweetheart" " hi mom, i was just coming down to see you and tell you, i was back" " ok huney. i just want to tell you, that you look beauitful with or without this makeover you got. your my girl and i love you" " thanks mom, i love you too" and i give her a kiss on the chack.

we walked back into the cottage and saw jasper all most on top of Alice " JASPER ALEXANDER SWAN! you get off her!" in that five second time Edward came running out of his/ Jasper's room, Jasper jumped off Alice and Alice turned the brightest colour of red ever. my mom grab jasper and dragged him out side, leaving Edward, Alice and I standing there. Edward looked at Alice " ALICE MARY CULLEN! YOUR 15 YEARS OLD! WHY IN GOD NAME ARE YOU DOING THAT WITH A BOY! WELL NOW BECAUSE RENEE SAW YOU, SHE WILL TELL MOM AND DAD! SO GOOD JOB! DAD WILL BE SO PROUD OF..." I cut Edward off by say" EDWARD!! SHUT UP, SHE GETS IT OK! SHE GOT CAGED AWAY WITH IT! NOW STOP YELLING AT HER!" " Bella, she's my sister, you wont get it" " yes and if you haven't forgotten that boy was my brother, now I'm taking Alice out to talk ok? bye!"

i walked out before Edward could say anything else, Alice was right behind me when i got in the car.

"Bella, thanks for before....." she said with her head down.

" your welcome, now we are going to get some ice cream and we are going to talk ok?" i said as i turned the car on

" ok" we drive in silence the whole way until we got to ice cream shop in town

we got out and got our ice cream and sat down" ok, so lets get this over with, I don't think you slut or anything bad for making out with my brother, you guys are 15 years old and yes, you guys shouldn't be fully making out in the living room, I was in your place ones and i get how it is." i said trying to making her look at me."i know but im falling for him and i know i shouldn't because im so young and _there are so many things happening and im only thinking of myself"_ she said the last part to herself. we talked about how she was falling for my brother and how love is and how you know your in love. as i talked about it, i caught myself thinking about Edward the whole time. after two hours of talking, i heard

_Im on a boat, everybody look at me im not a boat._

I looked at the phone to see one new text

_hello love, i hope your not mad at me about before, _

_i just got upset with Alice, she's my little sister you know?_

_hope you and Alice are fine._

_I love you, -Edward_

I laughed a little to myself and write back trying not to show Alice I wasnt blushing

_hello to you too,_

_no, i could never stay mad at you babe._

_yes, we are fine, just having ice cream. well be back soon, _

_I love you too-Bella_

Alice and I got back into the car and drive home, I was really starting to like Alice a lot, she was a very nice girl and she made my brother happy and i liked that.

* * *

I need more reviews, i feel like no-one likes this and im starting to think i should stop.

so if you like this and want it to keep going review pleasee

xoxo


End file.
